ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Halt's Mansion
Halt's Mansion is an American animated comedy series created by Rookie and broadcast since March 10, 2017, on Netflix. A sequel series, Halt's Mansion Shorts, premiered on Hulu on August 10, 2018. A sixth season was announced on October 31, 2018, and will be premiering on Adult Swim on March 8, 2019. An upcoming film was announced in June 18, 2019 and is set to be released on Netflix in October 2019. On July 13, 2019, Rookie tweeted that season 7 will be premiering in late 2019. Plot Seven Widow cousins decided to move to the mansion due to Halt, Marina and Mackne's parents moving to Hawaii. Characters Main * Halt Widow '(voiced by David P. Smith in seasons 1-5, J. G. Quintel in seasons 6-present) - a 21-year-old laid-back homosexual sibling who has a metal prosthetic leg. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Marina and Mackne. * '''Marina Widow '(voiced by Candi Milo) - a 16-year-old immature female transgender genderfluid sibling who always act tough. She lives in a mansion with her siblings, Halt and Mackne. In "Transfluid", it was revealed that Marina is coming out as genderfluid. According to Rookie, Marina's pronouns are "she/her" and "they/them" * 'Mackne Widow '(voiced by Matt L. Jones) - a 14-year-old loner sibling who has a pet spider named Jolyne. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Halt and Marina. * 'Hal Widow '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a 18-year-old dim-witted cousin who has a deep raspy voice. He is the brother of Kimberly and Joey. * '''Kimberly Widow (voiced by Shelby Rabara) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who has anger problem. She is the sister of Hal and Joey. * Joey Widow (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - a 14-year-old intelligent bisexual cousin who wears an eye patch on his right eye. He is the brother of Hal and Kimberly. * Max Widow (voiced by Kate Micucci) - a 7-year-old timid polysexual cousin who is afraid of anything. He is the brother of Bella and Kyle. * Bella Widow (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a 8-year-old troublemaker cousin who is Mexican-American. She is the sister of Max and Kyle. * Kyle Widow (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a 25-year-old bossy pansexual cousin who is a gamer. He is the brother of Max and Bella. * Luka Widow (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 15-month-old playful cousin who is the baby of the Widow family. * Taran Widow (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 19-year-old alcoholic step cousin who lives in a mansion after he escape from jail. Supporting * Riddle the Crackhead (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 16-year-old non-binary homeless crackhead who lives in a trash can. They are best friend with Marina. * Chester Serj (voiced by Jessica DiCicco in seasons 1-5, Tara Strong in seasons 6-present) - a 14-year-old homosexual goth who is best friend with Daron. * Daron Slayer (voiced by Sam Riegel) - a 18-year-old goth who is best friend with Chester. * Veronica Apollo (voiced by Nancy Cartwright in seasons 2-5) - a 18-year-old short-tempered girl who is Hal's ex-girlfriend. In the episode "Neighbor in the Hood II", Veronica passed away after falling off a cliff. * Mitzi Widow (voiced by Aglaia Mortcheva) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who speaks in a German accent. She is the sister of Willow and Ken. * Willow Widow (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - a 21-year-old natural cousin who is a yoga instructor. She is the sister of Mitzi and Ken. * Ken Widow (voiced by Amy Poehler) - a 13-year-old comical homosexual cousin who likes to make some puns. He is the brother of Mitzi and Willow. * TJ Widow (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a 16-year-old short-tempered cousin who acts like a ghetto person. He is the brother of Samuel and Greg. * Samuel Widow (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a 8-year-old intelligent cousin who often roasts Joey. He is the brother of TJ and Greg. * Greg Widow (voiced by Billy West) - a 26-year-old mild-mannered cousin who is strangely addicted to Gucci. He is the brother of TJ and Samuel. * Becky Widow (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a 14-year-old accident-prone bisexual cousin who always get hurt or get hit by an random object. She is the sister of Tori and Isabella. * Tori Widow (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 14-year-old spoiled brat cousin who always getting in her way. She is the sister of Becky and Isabella. * Isabella Widow (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a 14-year-old talkative cousin who likes to talk a lot. She is the sister of Becky and Tori. * Fluffy Widow (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a 18-year-old hyperactive cousin who acts like a dog. * Lil Skittles (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 16-year-old pansexual rapper who lives in a apartment. He is best friend with TJ. He is resemble to 6ix9ine. * Melody Kazoo (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a 18-year-old optimistic girl who is Hal's childhood best friend. She is resemble to Melanie Martinez. Episodes Main article: List of Halt's Mansion episodes Gallery Characters Halt Widow.png|Halt Widow Marina Widow.png|Marina Widow Mackne Widow.png|Mackne Widow Hal Widow.png|Hal Widow Kimberly Widow.png|Kimberly Widow Joey Widow.png|Joey Widow Max Widow.png|Max Widow Bella Widow.png|Bella Widow Kyle Widow.png|Kyle Widow Luka Widow.png|Luka Widow Taran Widow.png|Taran Widow Riddle the Crackhead.png|Riddle the Crackhead Chester Serj.png|Chester Serj Daron Slayer.png|Daron Slayer Veronica Apollo.png|Veronica Apollo Mitzi Widow.png|Mitzi Widow Willow Widow.png|Willow Widow Ken Widow.png|Ken Widow TJ Widow.png|TJ Widow Samuel Widow.png|Samuel Widow Greg Widow.png|Greg Widow Becky Widow.png|Becky Widow Tori Widow.png|Tori Widow Isabella Widow.png|Isabella Widow 2019 Fluffy Widow.png|Fluffy Widow Lil Skittles.png|Lil Skittles Melody Kazoo but she's redesign.png|Melody Kazoo Promotional art Halt's Mansion season 6 poster.png|Season 6 poster Trivia * The opening of the theme song is "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds. * In June 2018, it was announced that the series is going to have season 6 and 7 (the final season) but later cancelled. ** In October 2018, it was announced that they uncanceled the new season of Halt’s Mansion and will be premiering on Adult Swim on 2019. * The animation was done by Rough Draft Studios from South Korea (seasons 1-2) and Snipple Animation (seasons 3-present) from the Philippines. * According to Rookie, this show takes place in Los Angeles, California. Merchandise Main article: List of Halt's Mansion merchandiseCategory:Halt's Mansion Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix shows Category:VaporwaveToons2002's ideas Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:LGBT-related animation Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:TV-14